


Mistletoe Alert

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe, Playing in the Snow, Reluctantly Crushing On Each Other, references to drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Elle plans on enjoying Christmas, X is confused about human traditions and Jay just wants everyone to have a good time...himself included.
Relationships: Agent X /Laurel Weaver | Agent Elle (Men in Black)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mistletoe Alert

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous and silly and dumb, but *yells*  
> We'll see how long before I delete it.  
> 

“Come on, cowboy, it’ll be fun!” Elle chimes, as she grabs X’s arm before he even manages to finish zipping up his parka. The Jee’dangian groans, dissatisfied but allows for the smaller human to drag him along.

Soon enough, they’re in the middle of the outside territory of the headquarters, not to mention in the middle of a freezing cold area. Sun setting, but still managing to illuminate the open area with its rays. The wind kicked up seemingly even more then, and X tried his best not to shiver. He wasn’t used to this weather, where he’s from its actually quite warm. But nonetheless, he doesn’t understand what his partner meant by ‘enjoy the snow’ as the precipitation was unpleasantly stinging his skin. Once the woman let’s go of his arm, he digs into his inner pocket and for once with no regard for his outside appearance slides on the human mask. At least it’ll keep him from completely damaging his own real skin. Only then does he zip up his coat, finally. At that moment it was bearable.

“I don’t understand how anyone can enjoy this…” The Alien comments, looking around the seemingly vast white fields before his eyes settle on the blonde whose cheeks flushed from the harsh cold wind. Noticing this and how much it pops against Elle’s usual pale complexion, he panics slightly. “Um, beady eyes, are you all right?”

“Never better!” She replies too quickly, picking up snow with her thankfully gloved hands and forming it into a sphere. X was about to open his mouth to continue persisting that they should return to the base, but quickly the snowball hit him in the chest. He instantly tensed up, annoyed.

“What the—“X mutters, leaning down and with his only disguised paws, picking up the now and echoing her actions. Soon enough he as he was about to aim and throw it at his partner, the woman launched another one at him.

“Too slow!” Agent Elle laughs lightly, moving quickly on her feet while keeping her eyes on the alien.

Groaning X lets his own snowball simply drop to the ground and approached her, menacingly. The female agent notes it and lightning-fast moves away from him, evading as he attempts to catch her. Her laugh keeps ringing through the territory and it’s madly contagious, or so X thinks as he can’t stop himself from following along, his own somewhat weak chuckle joining hers. Eventually, his long legs become helpful and he manages to catch her and throwing her into a snowdrift but unfortunately tripping and falling next to her.

She yelps out his initial lastly before they’re both lying on the snow blanket. Suddenly they both stopped laughing completely, looking up at the sky and noting the sun was almost completely gone.

“So, winter’s not all that bad—is it, cowboy?” Agent Elle quickly inquires, interested in the other’s opinion.

“It’s awful, but I can see the bright side.” That was the truth of the matter for X, but that didn’t stop it from being awkward to say that.

“Silver lining is, I guess, that it’s pretty—not to mention playing in the snow is fun.” Elle more so muses than tries to carry out the conversation, the Jee’dangian feels intrusive by just being there, which isn’t something he’d feel too terribly about usually. What was this?

“Hey! The party is about to start!” Jay yells from just the edge of the exit, sounding somewhat unsure—which might be due to the fact that his friends were lying on the ground at the current moment with barely any movement which was made so much odder by the very low temperature outside.

X sighs in relief, realizing he’s freed from this frozen outside hell. He sits up easily and finds his footing just the same, and then he turns to look at the other agent who seems distracted.

“You need a hand, little ears?” He asks, despite how much he doesn’t want to assist her due to dragging him out here, or well he pretends. By the end of the day, Elle is still his partner. It doesn’t matter how ridiculous the situation they put each other into is, they have to have each other’s back.

Elle redirects her eyes at him and shrugs. X takes this as a yes, ignoring how oddly she was acting suddenly. He bends down, taking her hands into his own, and pulling her upwards. With some staggering, she’s soon enough standing on her feet. X notes that he’s thankful Zed doesn’t force female agents to wear high heels in the winter, but the skirt was still pure pain. He couldn’t imagine such uniform pain in this weather, but then again—he had to be constantly human suited for nonsensical reasons! So who was having it worse here?

The two of them approach Jay who leans at the door and smiles lightly only then when they get close.

The forever rookie is wearing a tuxedo and looking quite sharp, but it was Christmas and it wasn’t exactly special when everyone else was wearing the same thing. Then again, Jay’s words could pop back up—he makes this look good. Or so he was sure, and that was what sold it. X’s current human suit was also paired with a tuxedo, and it looked all right on him but that could be the account that he saw no point in it and didn’t carry himself with the same level of confidence. Not to say he wasn’t confident, but he just wasn’t caring enough about it. Elle, on the other hand, was yet to change so she excused herself and headed to the locker room.

X sighs, looking after the figure as it walks away.

“Seriously, she could have spent her time better than dragging me out…” The alien complains, taking off his parka and heading to hang it by the rest (you’d think it’d be impossible to tell apart yours when they all were nearly identical, but thankfully, the tags inside also bared the agents initial). The other man follows closely behind him, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Consider yourself lucky, man. I’d had rather been out there with her any time, than being stuck inside helping Zed and U.” The human mutters, annoyed at the other.

“Next time, be my guest.” X doesn’t let up.

Once the coat is gotten rid of, the two men walk into the main floor of the building where the Christmas party is taking place. Everyone’s starting to mingle, with a select few others avoiding interaction by the buffet. The duo glance over the room, not quite spotting Kay… but there were plenty of other agents surrounding the chief, who must have started to tell quite the story by how everyone seemed to be hanging by his word, not bothering to interject into his speech.

“Huh, guess Zed is already nice and comfortable and what do you know it’s only his first glass of champagne this evening,” Jay said, not astonished but aware that this was quite the start considering. Besides, Kay must have been around somewhere, his morals wouldn’t permit him to ditch the rest of them. Jay mused of this as X glared at the crowds around the room, unsatisfied and unsure who to talk to. This either meant he was going to persistently follow Jay around the party or he was spent some quality time tasting human food.

Regardless, speaking of the devil, Kay was sneaking up behind them. Or well, walking up behind them but they didn’t hear him, because—admit it or not—Kay was light on his feet…quiet, too.

“Hey, Agent U asked to give these to you.” He said, raising the items in his hands, but couldn’t get too into it as the two others jumped up from surprise.

“Kay, you should start wearing a bell.” Jay glared at his partner, annoyed somewhat.

“Don’t really see the benefit of it out in the field…”Kay shook his head lightly, opposite of his friend he was really quite amused at the reaction he got from them without even an effort. It didn’t quite show, however, with his face as ever stoic. But perhaps some power was put into that, after all, he also had an image to uphold.

Jay picked up the Santa hat and put it on, fitting with no trouble—well, one trouble… it was a bit too large on his head. It slid a bit too close to his eyebrows and bothered him, but with some adjustment and constant reminder to keep an eye on it he’ll be fine.

Meanwhile, X was altering between glaring at either one of the two MIBs or the ridiculous headgear offered up to him.

“I’m not wearing that.” The alien agent protest at Kay, who simply cocks his head, raising a brow, before simply shrugging – sure. Noting this, Jay picks the headband with horns on it and looks it over. He then shoots a glance at his partner, which he hopes loosely translates to ‘I’ll handle it from here on out’ and Kay seemingly understands it as he nods and heads out to Zed, prepared for some outlandish story he could poke holes into.

Jay heads off towards the table, and X follows, irked. There, the Jee’dangian picks up a glass of sparkling alcohol, turns to look back at the crowds of people. And the other? Well, he loos over the table carefully, not wanting to grab something awful like last time with the Huntox.

After a while of standing around in silence (optimal for the two agents as they don’t quite get along that well), X spots somebody walking into the area, so he quickly moves to the hallway, in hopes of Elle as his savior from even more awkwardness with the other humans. She was highly preferred to the rest of them, even if he wouldn’t ever admit it. The only person above her was Kay, but he wasn’t going to approach Zed at all tonight – or so he was planning. He stops by the entrance to the corridor, noting that it wasn’t Elle at all, which deflates him instantly. He puffs out some air then, turning to face back the crowds and the woman who was walking out passes him in a rush.

Great.

Sipping on his beverage, the alien agent sulks for a moment longer. This seemingly is made even worse when he hears somebody approaching him from behind and he doesn’t have to be a genius to guess that Jay looped around the building to do it, especially when he saw him head down the neighboring entrance… and okay, his partner’s voice muttering a ‘Hey, Jay, I’m back’ helped, too.

He hears a shushing sound from Jay but chooses to ignore it, feels it more so as the headband gets slid onto him. He’s about to push it off, but as Elle stops next to him in her usual assigned for parties black dress, he drops his arm and frowns at her comment.

“Aw, it looks cute on you.” She says. It infuriates the alien slightly, but not enough to do something about it... that or the lightness in his stomach was something else entirely.

Snickering, the forever rookie steps back, self-satisfied at the sudden festive aura of his friend. Or at least look. However, this doesn’t last long as he remembers the reason why he really snuck around.

“You two realize you’re standing under the mistletoe, right.” Jay draws to their attention in an extremely gloomy tone. The duo looks up, blinking at the greenery that hung above them. “You know, X, I could help you out and trade places—if you don’t mind, I mean, it’d be only fair to poor Elle.”

“That’s not how a mistletoe works, Jay.” Elle grunts, then turns to her partner, ever so slightly flustered. The blonde sighs, and grabs the lapel of X’s jacket, dragging him down, his eyes widening in confusion. She glares at him at eye level. The female agent stops, looking over his face and then explaining: “You’re supposed to kiss the person you end up with under the mistletoe.”

“Is it mandatory?” X’s inquiry is soft, but he can’t help the excitement that leaks into his voice. He doesn’t even know where it came from.

“It says bad luck would fall on me if we don’t.” She closes her eyes, annoyed at this stupid custom.

“Wait why only you?”

“It’s a stupid 18th-century tradition.” She explains further then opens her eyes slightly to glare at him, pouting herself. X nods then, and leans further into the other. Their lips don’t lock, they just kind of touch for a second or two and they pull away slightly, both blushing profusely. Jay looks over the exchange, feeling undoubtedly uncomfortable, mouth agape. It was like watching a car crash—he couldn’t look away.

“Um… That was a kiss?” He says despite himself, and it seemed to have been the bad call because they both took a quick look at him and then locked lips for real. X’s free hand traced up Elle’s cheek, caressing it slightly and the woman places her hands onto the back of the other’s head, deepening the contact.

Panicking suddenly, the other agent stepped back. This really was a car crash—the girl he liked was making out with the most insufferable alien in all of the galaxies.

Jay shook his head and laughed stiffly.

“I’m just—going to go—umm…” He managed, before walking away only catching a glimpse of those two parting but being certain he didn’t want to be there for the fallout.

The partners looked into each other’s eyes, catching up on their breathing, before pulling away entirely, letting their hands fall from each other and back to their sides. X blinks, confused beyond belief why this happened, but Elle would 100% agree to the question—why did they just do that?

Both flustered, in different colors, however… they kept looking at each other. After a couple of seconds, X raised his hand to the crown of the blonde’s head and picked something up. She looks up at him, questioning. He clears his throat, throwing it to the side.

“You had confetti in your hair.” Its matter of fact, the way he says it and Elle nods, before walking away.

Left to sip on his champagne alone next to the mistletoe, Agent X steps to the side only after a solid five minutes, his brain catching up only then. And then he began to inwardly panic, realizing he wanted to do it again…with Elle.

“Just my luck…” He mumbles to nothing in particular, before gulping down the rest of his drink.

Oh, planet Earth and its odd, so very odd, traditions… how they confused the Jee’dangian. But he’ll muse about that later, now he needed to think up how to get Elle to kiss him again.


End file.
